Independence Day
by mcangel1976
Summary: Tamaki has heard about the holiday, Fourth of July that commoners in America celebrate and has decided the Host Club needs to join in the celebration too. His information about the holiday is seriously lacking. He also thinks it will win Haruhi over, but she is dating Mori. Now they have to get around Tamaki and hope that he learns his lesson about stealing the girl and the holiday
1. We Have to Celebrate!

**Disclaimer…. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, although I wish I did. I just like to have fun and torture Tamaki, um I mean write stories that other people want to read. XD **

**A/N: Well the polls are closed and the winner was Mori! He managed to surpass and overthrow the Shadow King with 24 votes. Kyoya came in 2****nd ****(22 votes) with Nekozawa in 3****rd ****(14 votes). For those who wanted Nekozawa to win, his story will be coming next month so be looking for it. Ok, now first I would like to say to my readers in Canada… Happy Canada Day (I know it is the 1****st****). Next, this story came about because I was watching TV and a commercial came on for one of those July 4****th**** sales (those in the U.S. know what I am talking about) and I wondered what would Tamaki do if he heard about the 4****th**** of July? Let me know what you think. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1 – We Have to Celebrate!

"Kyoya! Kyoya, I just learned of the most wonderful thing that American commoners do in the USA! They celebrate the Fourth of July! Isn't that wonderful?" Tamaki had rushed from his history class to the third music room in order to discuss the American holiday with his best friend. As soon as he was through the doors, he raced up to his best friend who was sitting in the corner of the club room working on his laptop.

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya never looked up from his computer when he spoke in an exasperated voice, "I am well aware that Americans celebrate that day and that it is considered a holiday for him." He knew something was coming and he knew he probably wasn't going to like it. Briefly wondering if he should kill his friend now or later, he pushed the thoughts from him mind and then inwardly winced when he heard the blonde's answer.

"We need to celebrate it too!"

That was the answer he was dreading. "Tamaki we are Japanese, not American. Why would we need to celebrate that holiday? Do you even know why they celebrate that particular day?" Figuring his overzealous friend didn't really know, Kyoya had to ask the questions.

"Of course I do mon ami! Commoners there celebrate it to remember their fight for freedom from the monarchy and royal classes. Typically that higher status would apply to us, but since we are friends of a commoner, we are not included in that caste. I know that it is a commoners' holiday and we are not commoners, but Haruhi is and as such, I think we should all get to experience this day together! We need to celebrate it this year because it will be fun and new, and don't you want to experience all things commoner? You know you do!" He was wagging a finger at his bespectacled friend.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the impending headache. Tamaki really had no clue. Looking at his excited friend, he probed, "Where did you learn about the American Independence Day?"

"Class today silly! I know you are in a different history class, but I thought that you would have learned about it too. Can we please celebrate it? Please? They do picnics and bar-b-que, and then end the night with fireworks," Tamaki begged the vice president giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

The Shadow King had learned about it and got a few more details that Tamaki had apparently missed and decided that the idiot probably tuned out the "boring" stuff only absorbing the stuff he wanted to. However, looking at those eyes, Kyoya had a hard time saying no. _"Blast Tamaki and those damn puppy dog eyes! He knows he can get almost anything with them even Haruhi and the twins melt under them!" _Kyoya argued inwardly. Sighing, he turned back towards his computer, "I will see what I can do, but I suggest in the meantime you actually learn what the holiday is about."

"We have to go to Okinawa! The commoners in America celebrate on a beach and we must follow tradition! Kyoya set up another trip to Okinawa! We will leave after classes get out on Wednesday and since it is summer vacation, we will not have to worry about missing any classes!" Tamaki ordered missing the little throbbing vein in his friend's forehead and the little red tick mark appearing above him.

Before Kyoya could respond to his outrageous demands, the doors for the club room opened and Tamaki's thoughts were pulled elsewhere. _"The moron really has no clue," _he thought shaking his head and returning to his computer once again.

When the doors opened, Tamaki turned around and found Haruhi entering with the twins. Rushing to her side, he ripped her away from Hikaru and Kaoru spinning her around the room, "I have exciting news Haruhi! Daddy is arranging a trip to Okinawa for the whole club so that we can celebrate a commoners' holiday!"

"PUT ME DOWN TAMAKI-SENPAI! You are not my father and I have no clue what you are talking about!" Haruhi screamed getting dizzy from both the tight embrace and the twirling. Seeing Mori walk into the room she cried out for him, "Takashi help me!"

Looking towards Haruhi, Mori could see the problem his girlfriend was having and immediately ran over to rescue her yet again. Pulling her free and carrying her away from the rambunctious teen that was the Host Club president, he finally set the petite girl down next to his cousin ignoring the screeching and yelling that were erupting from Tamaki.

Mori and Haruhi had been dating for about two months and the Host Club was there when everything finally came to a head for them. The tall silent host had started falling for the natural host at the Aquagardens, but he didn't think that she had reciprocated his feelings; it turns out that he was wrong and she had started to fall for him at about the same time. Two months ago, the Host Club (really it was Tamaki) had decided to go to a commoner's fair and had wound up leaving Haruhi with Mori and Hunny believing that nothing would happen… only it did.

**_Flashback…_**

_The last thing that Haruhi wanted to do with her Saturday was spend it with the Host Club at a fair, or as the others in the group called it "a commoner's fair". However, that was exactly where she found herself, and as soon as they were in the gates, Tamaki and the twins had left to look at the games and rides, and Kyoya followed them so that someone kept an eye on them making sure they didn't cause trouble. Well actually it was more likely they would give him better pictures that he could turn around and sell for a profit in the club than Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori would. So that left the trio alone and the wild host and natural host were both blushing at the new arrangement. _

_"Is this ok with you two?" Haruhi grumbled wondering why Tamaki insisted that everyone come when everyone was just going to go their separate ways. _

_Giggling, Hunny beamed, "It sure is Haru-Chan! Takashi and I love spending time with you!" He was going to use this to his advantage and try to get his cousin and the only female host together. He knew they liked each other, so why not give them a little push when the others weren't around to interfere or act crazy. An evil grin appeared on his face; well it would be funny when the others went into a frenzy later on._

_Mori smiled and patted the girl's head, "He's right."_

_"Good. I think I would rather be around you than them anyway," Haruhi smiled at the small senior before turning to his cousin and staring at him a little longer before dropping her eyes back to Hunny and asking, "Ok, so what do you want to do now?"_

_The trio wound up looking around the food booths and going on a couple of rides. Each time it was a two-seater, Hunny would let Mori and Haruhi ride together. Nothing was working though. He could tell that they were getting closer, but time was running out and he didn't know when the opportunity would present itself again. Drastic times called for drastic measures and he apologized to the heavens before he made his next move. Walking beside Haruhi, Hunny stuck out his foot tripping his friend and thus forcing his cousin to catch her before she went splat on the pavement. _

_Mori caught the girl before she fell and pulled her into his arms. Looking down to make sure she was alright, he was lost in her eyes. He could see that they were more than brown the more he stared seeing the flecks of gold and honey in their depths, "Are you alright Haruhi?"_

_Haruhi didn't trust her voice at that moment and nodded. When Mori had caught her, her hands had automatically grabbed his upper arms and could feel the muscles and strength in those arms. She didn't want him to let her go. Before she knew it, Mori had leaned down and kissed her. It was brief and only lasted a single moment in time, but it had been amazing._

_Realizing what he just did, Mori set her on her feet again and told her, "Sorry Haruhi, I shouldn't have…"_

_"I'm not sorry," Haruhi interrupted Mori with low voice. She didn't want to hear the apology because it was what she wanted, had dreamed of even. Believing Mori did not feel the same, if he didn't say the words, she could believe that maybe he did care like that about her._

_He wasn't sure that he heard her right. Did Haruhi just say she wasn't sorry about the kiss? Scowling, Mori asked, "You're not?"_

_"No," she declared emphatically if not a tad defensively and crossed her arms over her chest. _

_Releasing the breath he had been holding while waiting for her answer, he smiled bigger than he normally did around the girl, "Good."_

_"I will have you know… wait, good?" She asked confused._

_Mori brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Yah, I like you."_

_"I like you too Mori-senpai," Haruhi blushed a deeper shade of red than what she was currently sporting._

_"Yay! It is about time that you finally confessed!" Hunny exclaimed._

_Both teens stared at their short blonde friend. Mori could only say, "Mitsukuni?"_

_"What do you mean Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked at the same time._

_"What? I knew you both liked each other, so why not be together?" The bunny loving senior answered the epitome of innocence. He could tell with the way his friends' eyes narrowed on him, they didn't buy the act, but they didn't say anything else. _

_When it was time to regroup and meet the others, Mori and Haruhi with Hunny in tow were approaching the remaining hosts while holding hands and smiling at each other. What sent the others over the edge is when she called Mori by his given name. _

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER? YOUNG LADY YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO DATE!" Tamaki was throwing a fit._

_Turning her glare on him, Haruhi snapped, "It is none of your business and you are not, I repeat not my father. Takashi and I are together now and if you have a problem with it oh well. As our friends, you should be happy for us since we are both your friends!"_

_"But it's Mori-senpai! You can't possibly like him! You were supposed to wait for me!" Hikaru growled._

_"Wait for you for what? I am sorry Hikaru, but I see you as one of my best friends, nothing more. As for Takashi, why not? He is a gentleman, honorable, saves me time and time again, treats me with respect, handsome… shall I go on?" Haruhi was ticking off the reasons on her fingers._

_Mori found himself blushing at Haruhi's little tirade, but he had to agree… Why not him? The others in the club had their chance and although every one of them, with the exception of Hunny, had feelings for her none of them ever acted upon it._

_The next thing everyone knew, two souls flew up towards the heavens and one red head was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. By the time the Tamaki and the twins finally recovered from the shock, it was time to leave the park and the new relationship had been set in stone. _

**_End Flashback…_**

"Mori-senpai you need to understand that although you two are dating, she still belongs to all of us and is our secret princess," Tamaki blustered after he had built up some of his courage.

Turning around to face the annoying king, Mori explained to him, "She doesn't like being attacked and if she asks for my help, I will give it to her. She is my girlfriend and doesn't belong to anyone."

"I don't attack her! I only show my little girl I love her!" Tamaki screamed.

"Tamaki save it for after club time," Kyoya approached writing in his black book, "Tell everyone what you have planned so that they are not completely surprised next week. You may be interrupting their summer plans."

"My daughter doesn't have summer plans. She is a commoner," Tamaki stated what he thought was obvious.

Haruhi could feel the steam coming out her ears. Marching up to the president, she snarled, "Just because I am a commoner does not mean I don't have plans! You can't assume anything you baka!"

Tamaki cried out and soon there was nothing but a blonde streak running across the room towards a corner where mushrooms suddenly appeared. Murmurs could be heard coming from the dark, dank spot, "My daughter hates me. Why is my daughter so mean? Neighbor corrupted daughter. She wasn't even supposed to be with him, she was supposed to love daddy."

Sighing and adjusting his glasses, Kyoya turned back towards the group that had gathered around Haruhi and Mori. He knew that not only did Tamaki still have issues with Mori and Haruhi dating, but Hikaru did as well. He thought that they would accept it after two months, but apparently feelings were still a little hurt. "Well since our leader seems to be otherwise occupied, Tamaki has decided he wants to celebrate the American holiday, the Fourth of July."

"Why would he want to do that Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked confused and a little irritated with Tamaki. For all of the plots and attempts to break the couple apart thus destroying his carefully laid plans, they had failed and Haruhi and Mori were still going strong.

"Yah, last time I checked we were Japanese," Kaoru smirked.

Snickering, Hikaru stated, "And we are in Japan."

Together they asked, "So why are we celebrating an American holiday?"

Tamaki made a speedy recovery and felt like it was his time to shine, "Because it is a commoner's holiday and since we have a commoner amongst us, we should experience all things commoner for her sake."

Everyone except Kyoya sweat dropped. It was more than apparent that Tamaki knew nothing of the holiday.

"Tamaki-senpai, why do you think it is a commoner's holiday? And again, it is an American holiday and we are in Japan," Haruhi questioned him.

The blonde dead panned and looked at the girl studying her for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "You must have not learned about the holiday yet! That is quite alright Haruhi. Daddy will make sure you know everything about it so that you can join in with your fellow commoners and celebrate it properly!"

Groaning, Haruhi tried not to face palm, but when around Tamaki the urge was always there, "I know what the holiday is; I just don't understand why you think it is a commoner's holiday or why we are celebrating it!"

Kyoya stepped in before things got out of hand and they had a less than stellar performance during club time, "I have already instructed him to research the holiday thoroughly, however, he would like everyone to celebrate the holiday together in Okinawa next week. School lets out Wednesday for our summer break. We can be in Okinawa that night and 'celebrate' the holiday on Thursday, which is the fourth. We will probably stay through Saturday or Sunday unless you want to stay longer. Does anyone have any conflicts?" No one did because their summer plans weren't happening until a week or two afterwards. With confirmation that everyone could attend, Kyoya cleared his throat and said, "Tamaki we will go to Okinawa to celebrate this American holiday." Stepping closer to his best friend, he instructed, "Research the holiday you moron, it isn't what you think it is. Also, how can everyone in the U.S. celebrate on a beach when not all of the states touch the ocean?" Upon seeing the color drain from his friend, the Shadow King knew his work was done and walked back towards his table. He wasn't sure how Tamaki came up with his ideas half the time, but he had to admit that most of the time he was entertained.


	2. Mission Impossible

**A/N: This story will only be a few chapters long. It should end the day of the holiday or the day after. I am glad all of you like it so far. Tamaki just doesn't have a clue… but that just means we can have fun with him. XD Enjoy the new chapter and please review if you can.**

Chapter 2 – Mission Impossible

"But Haruhi, you should want to celebrate the holiday since you are a commoner also!" Tamaki was trying to argue his point as he caught Haruhi between classes for the second time that day and followed her to class; he just didn't understand why his "daughter" wasn't more excited about the prospect of celebrating a commoner's holiday on a beach. He figured it would be almost anyone's desire to spend time on the beach with her friends, and her father figure, and to revel in the holiday.

"I don't know what planet you are living on Tamaki-senpai, but please come back to Earth. The Fourth of July is not a commoner's holiday and it is celebrated by everyone in the U.S.A. They don't all celebrate it on a beach because not everyone has access to a beach. It is a national holiday for them," Haruhi tried to explain to her friend for what felt like the millionth time since he had brought it up the previous day, but it appeared she was getting nowhere in her endeavors.

Sighing and shaking his head, Tamaki looked upon her with nothing but pity in his eyes, "My poor dear Haruhi, I understand that you do not really know about the holiday even though you are a commoner, but it truly is a commoner holiday. The Americans celebrate it as the day they overthrew the monarchy and decided to rule themselves. It is celebrated by the commoner class and according to my research, it is celebrated with fireworks and what they call bar-b-que. It appears it is also on a beach because somehow the government makes sure everyone has access to one during this wonderful celebration."

Haruhi face palmed, "You do realize that everyone celebrates it regardless of what social class they belong to?"

"Well the only way that would happen is if they were well acquainted with commoners also."

Knowing that anything she said would not convince him that he was wrong, Haruhi decided to give up. Once Tamaki got an idea in his head, it was all over and there was no stopping him. If he really believed that it was a commoner holiday, then he could believe that all he wanted to, it didn't mean she had to join the madness… although if she thought about it, she was being forced to join because she was going on the Host Club trip. Pausing outside a classroom, Haruhi grumbled, "Whatever Tamaki-senpai. I've got to go."

"Does this mean you won't be going on the trip?"

"Like I have a choice in the matter. Of course I am going and so is Taka… I mean Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai," she stated before walking into the classroom and taking her seat between two mischievous twins and missing the smile that graced the Host Club president's lips.

"So what did the boss want this time?" The twins asked together as she sat down.

Sighing, Haruhi answered them, "More nonsense about this whole Fourth of July thing. He still claims that it is a commoner's holiday and that I should embrace it because I am a lowly commoner. He also told me at some point not to worry about the expense of the trip and he would make sure mommy didn't charge me."

"The Shadow King not charge, there is a miracle I would like to see," Hikaru snickered.

"Yah, I don't see that one happening no matter how much daddy begs mommy," Kaoru chuckled.

Haruhi turned her glare on both of her best friends, "You two are not helping matters. Mori-senpai told me not to worry about it and he would talk to Kyoya-senpai."

"Well then I am sure between he and Tono, they will get something figured out," Kaoru smiled seeing the slight frown that appeared on his brother's face. He was slowly moving on, but it would still take time to get over his first love, and Haruhi was really special because she helped open their world and expanded it without really trying; unlike Tamaki who tried to force his way into their world and somehow became a friend over time.

Shrugging, Haruhi stated plainly, "I am not really worried about it since I don't think I should have to pay since I am being forced on this trip, well if there is a cost. Are we even sure Kyoya-senpai is not bringing the ladies this trip?"

That stopped the two brothers. They looked at each other with a dumbfounded look; they actually weren't sure that Kyoya wasn't going to turn this into a for profit trip, "That's a good question." They were left to ponder it on their own when the teacher walked into the room and started the lesson for the day.

By the time classes were over and it was time for Host Club to begin, none of them had an answer to that question. The twins hoped that it was just going to be club members because then maybe they could coerce Haruhi to wear a bikini. Haruhi didn't care either way. She loved the beach and it could be very relaxing, but somehow having all of her friends breathing down her neck didn't sound enjoyable to her…. still it would be a little nice to get away from everything. She also didn't know how her father would react to going on an overnight trip when her boyfriend was going to be present; she wasn't sure how or when to tell Ranka that one. She wasn't even sure she wanted to breach the subject with him. What would she say, "Oh hey dad, the Host Club is going on vacation for a few days and that includes Takashi, and I am going too." She could just imagine the reaction to that one.

Walking into music room three, the trio entered with every intention of asking the Shadow King what his plans were for the trip, but they were waylaid when Tamaki decided to play daddy again, "Haruhi! I looked for you and looked for you, but you weren't in your classroom. Daddy was going to escort you here so that you arrived safely. I was so worried. Mommy was about to send out his guards to look for you." As he wailed his sob story at a deafening level for Haruhi, he squeezed tighter and tighter until she started to turn blue and it appeared her soul was starting to crest out of the top of her head.

"Boss, you may want to let her go," Hikaru suggested seeing the soul starting to come out of the top of her head.

Kaoru could see it also and tried to intervene, "Tono, you're going to kill her and then Mori-senpai will kill you."

Tamaki immediately dropped Haruhi on the floor releasing her from his tight hold, "I AM NOT KILLING YOUR SISTER!" Without looking down to check on Haruhi, he started to run after the twins and yelling at them for corrupting his little girl.

Haruhi came back to herself and then looked around her. Tamaki was chasing Hikaru and Kaoru on the other side of the room. She didn't see Mori or Hunny, and Kyoya was sitting at his table working on his laptop. In order to get to the kitchen, she would have to go through the area that the trio was currently residing in with marshmallow guns that she wasn't sure where they got them. Shaking her head, she decided she wasn't up for a confrontation like that just yet, so she decided to ask Kyoya the question they were going to ask him earlier, "Kyoya-senpai, the twins and I were wondering if we are bringing the ladies this trip."

"I do not believe we will be. It is the start of summer vacation and many of our customers will be going on trips within days of the beginning of vacation. So as it is, it appears that it will just be the Host Club this trip," Kyoya looked at her and pushed up his glasses, "Did you want to bring the girls this trip? I figured you would have liked to have some alone time with Mori-senpai. Was I wrong?"

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi glared and grumbled, "Never mind, you already answered my question. It isn't like Takashi and I will get much alone time with those three around us all of the time." Her conversation was interrupted when the doors to the club room opened and Mori entered with his cousin on his back. Smiling Haruhi walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a hug after Hunny climbed down.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked knowing immediately that this was not a normal hug. This was one that said she needed to know he was there.

"Nothing, just a long day today. Tamaki followed me between classes a couple of times and tried to convince me I needed to embrace the commoner's holiday and get excited. Then the normal stuff and one of my classes I had a major test. I am just exhausted," Haruhi explained.

"Did you tell him how the boss almost squeezed you to death?" Hikaru asked from across the room.

Kaoru snickered when Tamaki turned ghost white before him, "Yah, but don't worry Mori-senpai, we rescued her for you."

"N-Now M-Mori-senpai, I was just checking on my daughter because I couldn't find her after class. I was going to escort her here and she disappeared. Even mommy was worried," Tamaki stammered.

Mori lifted a brow and looked at Kyoya who was shaking his head "no". Then he looked down at Haruhi who was scowling at Tamaki, "Haruhi?"

"What? We wound up having a free period, so I went to the library where I found it hard to study or get the books I needed because of two identical trouble makers."

"Oh come on Haruhi," the twins smirked.

"You have to relax a little," Hikaru walked up to her on one side.

Kaoru walked up to the other side, but neither was able to grab her because Mori was right there, "It is the end of the term you know."

Turning her glare onto the twins, she snapped, "And I am still a scholarship student that has to maintain my school ranking in order to keep my scholarship to continue going to school here. Do you want me to get bad grades and leave Ouran?"

Both of the twins gulped, "No."

"Then you have to let me keep studying until school is actually out!" Haruhi demanded before storming off to the kitchen to get ready for the opening of the club for the day.

After club ended for the day and the ladies were ushered out of the room, Kyoya called everyone over to his table for a brief meeting. This in turn led to Tamaki trying to stand next to Haruhi and wrapping her in his arms "like a daddy is supposed to do", and thus making Mori forcefully remove Tamaki's arms from said girl and telling him, "No more Tamaki."

Tamaki would have run to his corner, but Kyoya had dinner plans with his father and could not be late. The blonde was not about to interfere in something like that when it came to the Ootori family.

"As I have already informed Haruhi, the trip will not include our customers and will be only the Host Club members. I have made arrangements so that we will leave directly after classes dismiss on Wednesday and we will arrive at my beach house that night. We will be staying through Sunday morning; that is unless someone would like to shorten the length of the vacation. Haruhi, I have already talked to your father and informed him about the trip and he has approved your attendance," Kyoya enlightened everyone as to the plans for the group.

"Uh thank you senpai," Haruhi sounded a bit confused and unsure, but grateful she wasn't the one breaking the news to her father. She did wonder how Kyoya got him to agree and decided it really didn't matter right now.

Nodding to show he heard her, Kyoya continued, "Since Tamaki was specific in what we should do to celebrate the holiday, I have arranged for a western style bar-b-que, fireworks on the beach, and some additional fun and games to participate in while we are there."

"You know what this means Kaoru?" Hikaru grinned salaciously his eyes landing on Haruhi.

Kaoru mimicked his grin, "I do brother."

"Bikini time for Haruhi!" They shouted together causing Tamaki to screech and run after them calling them perverts. "Why are we the perverts when you want to see it too?" They called back just as Tamaki produced a bat out of nowhere.

Haruhi pulled Mori towards the door, "Now is the time to make a break for it!"

Glancing behind him, he saw his cousin following close behind, "Mitsukuni follow Haruhi. I will get our bags. I think she has hers, but ours are still in the back."

"Got it Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed giggling loving the fact that they were getting the drop on the others. If dressing like a doctor felt like an espionage act, this made him feel like a full fledge spy trying not to get caught on a dangerous mission. With the Mission Impossible theme running through his mind, he caught up to Haruhi and together they ran all the way down to the car and jumped in to wait for Mori. He followed a couple minutes later and they were on their way leaving Tamaki and the twins in the dust as they ran out of the building right after Mori shut the car door and instructed the driver to go. The occupants of the car were laughing at their practically clean getaway. They were definitely spies in the making… or maybe not.


	3. Back to the Beach

**A/N: Hunny as #1 spy in Mission Impossible… Can't you just see it? LOL. My inner mind theatre at work and I had to include it. Usa-Chan and Mori as his trusty partners and they are rescuing the damsel in distress, Haruhi. LOL. Ok, now before you think I am losing it completely, we will continue. Enjoy the new chapter! **

**BTW... if you have not seen it Cyra Hafise wrote a little crack fanfiction called Ouran for Dummies. Nothing serious and pure enjoyment. Go check it out. XD (I would also like to say thank you to her for her help/input with this chapter).**

Chapter 3 – Back to the Beach

Throughout the remainder of their time at school, Tamaki was unable to convince Haruhi to be more excited about celebrating a commoner's holiday like the Fourth of July. He didn't listen to Kyoya about researching the holiday because he thought he was right and no one could convince him otherwise. This was a commoner's holiday and they would celebrate it as such.

By the time Wednesday rolled around and all of the hosts were done with their finals, everyone was ready for a vacation, but no one was sure they were ready to deal with Tamaki playing host to the hosts. Even Mori was close to the end of his tether with Tamaki always trying to grab Haruhi. On Monday he had to rescue her from the prince grabbing her butt with both hands as Hikaru and Kaoru tripped him. When he realized that he was holding onto Haruhi in a compromising location, instead of letting go he froze and continued to feel her up. The wild host was about to wild on the Host Club president.

As everyone piled into the limo that would take them to the airport, the blonde prince decided it was the perfect time to insert his role as trip overseer, "We will have a few rules on this trip." When everyone groaned, he gave them his most serious look which caused everyone to try and hold in their laughter, "Daughter must be escorted by daddy or mommy at all times. There will be no hand holding or public displays of affection at all. Haruhi, you must sit next to daddy in the car and on the plane."

"No way in hell senpai," she stated bluntly and remained where she was by the door with Mori on her other side holding her hand and Hunny next to him.

"But Haruhi, the rules say…" Tamaki whined, "Mommy, Haruhi doesn't want to follow the rules!"

Glaring at the blonde, the female host asked, "Who made up these rules?" She turned her attention to Kyoya, "Did you have something to do with this rules?"

Kyoya smiled, "No, I did not Haruhi. I did tell your father that you and Mori-senpai would be on opposite halls from each other for decorum sake, but that is it. He trusts you and I do not feel it is my job to police you. There is, as you know, no merit in it for me." He was getting great amusement in seeing Tamaki squirm under Haruhi cold hard glare, and he could just make out the beginning stages of her dark aura.

"MOMMY! You are supposed to be supporting me!" Tamaki screeched.

Chuckling darkly, he smirked and pushed up his glasses creating a glare, "Now why would I do that Tamaki. She and Mori-senpai are both mature, and I daresay more mature than you act half the time. They know how to behave appropriately and it is their relationship, so why should I interfere? What is in it for me?"

Tamaki was taken aback. He was fully counting on Kyoya's support, "B-B-But mommy, our daughter is too young for a relationship, and the neighbor is trying to corrupt her."

"You mean too young for a relationship with Mori-senpai, don't you boss?" The twins asked to try to add to the unease in the car and tease their king.

"You would think it was ok if she was dating you," Hikaru smiled snidely.

"Wouldn't you Tono?" Kaoru inquired.

The blonde prince started to sputter, "N-No th-th-that's not true!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before pressing their faces together and giving Tamaki a mischievous grin, "Oh really."

With all eyes turned on him, Tamaki continued to deny what they were saying, "Of course not! I am only thinking of my little girl! It is not proper for a girl of her age to be dating someone so much older than her."

"Takashi is only two years older than me," Haruhi deadpanned.

"Yah boss, only two years," the twins reiterated.

Mori could feel his patience about to snap and he was already close to doing something about Tamaki, "Ranka is fine with me dating Haruhi, and it is his and Haruhi's opinion that matter to me. Not yours."

Tamaki wasn't sure what to say at that point because Ranka ranked higher than he did. Although he thought of Haruhi as his daughter, she really wasn't and he wanted her to choose him. Well, if he was unable to separate them, he would attach himself to them and join them where ever they went.

His plan suffered when they boarded the plane and Haruhi sat between Mori and Hunny. It suffered again when Haruhi refused to move or give in to his puppy dog eyes for a change. Another blow was dealt when they landed in Okinawa and Haruhi once again sat next to the door with Mori on her other side. He couldn't get next to her. It was almost like Hunny and Mori were keeping him away.

It was in the car ride that Tamaki's eyes caught sight of Hunny, and at that moment the Host Club king knew Hunny was going to sabotage his plans. The glare the short host was sending him was enough to make him want to write out his last will and testament. Gulping hard to get past the new lump in his throat, he watched as Hunny mouthed the words, "Don't even think about it Tamaki." It wasn't even Tama-Chan. It was Tamaki and that meant, the little loli shota was deadly serious.

One minute Hunny was giving Tamaki the evil eye and the next he was smiling and giggling, "Haru-Chan, we are going to have fun on this vacation. Right?"

Leaning forward to grin at her friend, Haruhi could do nothing but agree, "Right Mitsukuni!"

"Will you build a sandcastle with me and Takashi?" Hunny inquired.

"Of course I will. We will build a tall one and Takashi can help us with the towers," Haruhi volunteered her boyfriend without asking, but she knew he would help, "Won't you Takashi?"

Brushing his knuckles over her cheek, Mori nodded, "I will." He would do anything to make sure she stayed happy and that included keeping her away from Tamaki.

When they finally arrived at the beach house, everyone was ready to get out of the car and stretch their legs. It had been a long afternoon of traveling and they were glad it was over. Of course, it would have been worse had they not flown in a private plane or had a roomy limo, but that is ok.

"Can we go down to the beach tonight?" The twins inquire excitedly.

"Don't you two want to settle in first?" Haruhi asked as she stretched her arms over her head.

Tamaki felt this was a good opportunity to spend some time with her, "Come on Haruhi. Daddy will make sure those doppelgangers leave you alone and that no sharks get you."

Sweat dropping, Haruhi grumbled, "I am ok without that. Thank you, senpai."

"Dinner will not be for another couple of hours, so it would not hurt to go down to the beach," Kyoya injected.

"Yay, we are going down to the beach!" The twins shouted.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked at Mori and Hunny, "Do you two want to go to the beach?"

"Yes!" Hunny exclaimed causing both Haruhi and Mori to chuckle.

Shrugging her shoulders, Haruhi said, "Well I guess we are going to the beach too."

Tamaki got so excited he grabbed Haruhi in his arms and started twirling her around, "Daughter is just so adorable and kawaii! We are going to have so much fun on down on the beach together!"

Haruhi didn't even have to yell at Tamaki or threaten him because before he could get too carried away, Mori was already pulling her to freedom and setting her next to Hunny. He turned to face the Host Club president, "No more." Walking back to Haruhi, he took both of their bags and then her hand leading her into the house knowing that Hunny would come with them.

Stopping next to Tamaki, Hunny told him with his dark aura surrounding him, "I told you to leave them alone Tamaki. You need to let them be together and have some alone time. You also need to stop swinging Haru-Chan around. I know you have something planned, but you should know it won't work." Then he looked up and smiled with flowers surrounding him, "'Kay?" Before the younger man could respond, Hunny was skipping away to catch up with Mori and Haruhi.

Tamaki fell to the ground because his knees just could not hold him up any longer and whimpered, "Hunny-senpai is scary mommy."

"Pull yourself together Tamaki and get up. You are acting younger than Hunny-senpai during club time," Kyoya leered as he walked past his best friend and into the house.

Once everyone was gathered inside, granted it took a couple of minutes for Tamaki to make his appearance, but he considered it a grand entrance, Kyoya started to pass out the room assignments. True to his promise to Ranka, Haruhi and Mori were on opposite halls, however to make sure Tamaki did not bother Haruhi, the Shadow King in true form stuck him on a different floor with the twins right next door to him. Haruhi's bedroom was next door to Kyoya's. Around the corner and down another hall Mori and Hunny could be found. Peacefulness would rein on the floor because the three loudest troublemakers would be nowhere near them.

"Mommy you have to put me near our daughter! How do we know Mori-senpai won't try to sneak into her room in the middle of the night to do perverted things with her?" Tamaki argued.

Everyone shook their heads at Tamaki's latest rant because if anyone was going to do something like that, Mori was probably the least likely candidate. Hunny stepped up to Tamaki, "Tama-Chan, are you saying that Takashi is not a gentleman, or that he would do something to take advantage of a girl? Think carefully, I didn't say Haru-Chan… I mean any girl. If that is the case, why did you ask him to be a host? Hosts are gentlemen, well except for Haru-Chan, are they not?"

"Well, I just meant that it… I meant that…," Tamaki was trying to backpedal and find the right words to fix his blunder.

"Boss, it might be time to just shut up," Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Yah Tono because if you are saying that you need to be there, you are also saying that being next door to Mommy is not good enough," Kaoru smirked.

Wrapping their arms around each other, they decided to add fuel to the already growing fire, "And if you thought about the fact that Mori-senpai would sneak into her room in the middle of the night, doesn't that mean that you thought about doing that yourself?"

All eyes turned to Tamaki and no one noticed the growing irritation in Mori. The red tick mark would give it away, but attention was centered on the king allowing the tallest host to calm himself before he did something to his friend he may or may not regret.

"I suggest that everyone go to their rooms and get ready to go down to the beach, that is if that is still your wish," Kyoya pushed his glasses up wanting the current fiasco to end because he could see the anger in Mori's eyes. Tamaki would learn one of these days; he just hoped it didn't put him in the hospital. Then again, the Ootori family owned the best hospitals and it would teach the wayward prince a very valuable, painful, and expensive lesson.

The plan was to meet on the back patio in fifteen minutes so that they could all go down to the beach together. With everyone rushing to their rooms to change, i.e. the twins and Tamaki mainly, Kyoya decided before they all convened again, it would be the ideal time to take some aspirin. He could already feel the headache coming on and he had a feeling it would just grow as the night progressed. He wasn't a seer; he had just been around the Host Club too long not to predict some of the things that would happen.

When Haruhi exited her room, Hunny and Mori were standing there waiting for her to come out. She walked up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hey are you ok? Tamaki-senpai is an idiot and doesn't matter."

"I am fine," Mori said as he leaned over and gave the top of her head a kiss.

"Don't worry about Tama-Chan. He just doesn't like change," Hunny smiled knowing full well that was not the entire reason, and he guessed from the incredulous looks his two closest friends were sending him, they didn't believe him either. "Come on you two, let's go to the beach!"

Haruhi and Mori laughed and laced their fingers together as they started towards the meeting point. As the trio arrived, they could see that the twins were teasing Tamaki, Kyoya was writing something in a mini notebook, and Tamaki was frantically yelling and pacing. This couldn't be good.

The twins spotted Haruhi and company first and ran up to her grabbing her in a Haruhi sandwich, "You finally made it. What are you doing wearing a cover-up over your bathing suit?"

"You filthy doppelgangers get away from my little girl!" Tamaki screamed and tried to grab her out of their arms, "She is my baby and doesn't belong with anyone else!"

Stepping forward, Mori extracted her from the twins and Tamaki and proceeded to carry her down to the beach much like he had at the aquagardens when they first started to have feelings for her. He felt Haruhi lay her head on his shoulder and he smiled knowing that Tamaki was wrong… Haruhi belonged with him and not Tamaki or anyone else.

The twins and Tamaki tried to get her to play with them in the water, but Haruhi was content to hang out with Mori and Hunny the whole time they were on the beach. This upset Tamaki, but he tried not to let it show. His plan was backfiring and thus he ended up on the beach attempting to help them build a sand castle. He could tell they would have rather he not helped them, but if Haruhi wouldn't come to him, he would make sure he surrounded her with him.

Their time at the beach for the night finally came to an end when Kyoya suggested everyone go to their rooms, unpack, and get ready for dinner. The twins challenged Tamaki to a race and then took off before he was ready; while everyone else leisurely made their way back to the beach house and avoided the trio.

Just as Haruhi was about to leave her room for dinner, there was a knock at the door and she beamed believing that Mori was picking her up to escort her to their evening meal. Once she opened the door though, she was more than a little disappointed at seeing Tamaki standing there was a single red rose, "What do you want Tamaki-senpai?"

"I was hoping that I could escort the lovely princess to dinner," he beamed giving her one of his famous princely expressions that made him so popular with the ladies.

"No thank you. I am waiting for Takashi to escort me."

"But Haruhi a daddy and daughter should spend time together and bond. Daddies should escort their little girls to meals," he pouted.

Face palming, Haruhi breathed in deep and let it out slowly before she responded, "Tamaki-senpai, you are not my father. I already have a father, so believe me when I say I don't need another one. Now leave because I will be escorted by my boyfriend."

"But Haruhi…" Tamaki was going to try to reason with her again, but he was interrupted by the weight of a hand on his shoulder. Following the hand that was attached with the arm upwards, he found Mori standing right behind him and he jumped.

"She said no and a prince should not force himself on a princess," Mori glared.

Tamaki squeaked, "Of course Mori-senpai. You are right." As soon as those words were out of his mouth, he was racing down the hall towards the dining room.

Mori glanced down at Haruhi and took in her features, "Are you alright?"

"Yah just irritated at him. He just doesn't know when to quit and it is beyond annoying at this point," she grumbled as she closed the door to her room behind her and looked around, "Where is Mitsukuni?"

"He went ahead to the dining room so that I could have a moment alone with you."

Crooking her finger and signaling him to come closer, Haruhi gave him a kiss and soon found herself lifted off of her feet as the kiss continued. When it finally ended, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, "I don't have a problem with a moment of alone time at all."

Mori smiled and kissed the tip of her nose before setting her back on her feet and wrapping his arm around her shoulders so that he could anchor her to him just in case a repeat of earlier happened. He felt her wrap her arm around his waist and together they set off to join the others for dinner.

When they entered the dining room, it seemed that everyone was actually behaving. Kyoya sat between the twins and Tamaki, probably to provide some sort of buffer and decrease the amount of "issues" they could cause seated together. Across from them was Hunny waiting patiently for Mori and Haruhi to arrive. The couple made their way to Hunny's side of the table when Tamaki cried out, "No Haruhi, you need to sit next to me!"

"Tamaki, she is sitting with me unless she would rather sit somewhere else. Haruhi?" Mori was getting closer to breaking his cool and he hardly ever did that.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Haruhi shook her head, "Nope, I would rather sit with you."

That put an end to that argument, but it appeared that Tamaki was pouting the rest of the night. He tried to act like himself, but everyone around him could tell that he wasn't quite up to par with his usual self; however, everyone chose to ignore it.

He actually wound up being the first to retire and the twins decided to follow him to give him a hard time. Kyoya followed soon after; and Hunny after taking a cake with him, decided he was going to his room also leaving the couple alone once again. Haruhi and Mori decided to take a romantic walk on the beach together before returning to the house and going to their respective rooms. Haruhi may have been irritated about the reason for the trip, Tamaki's antics, and his unfiltered mouth; but she could not deny that she was in heaven with the ending of the night.


	4. Fireworks and Explosions

**A/N: Happy Independence Day (4****th**** of July) to all my readers in the USA. (Anyone else ever want to add Chan to the end of that?). Unlike Tamaki thinks it is not just a commoner's holiday and the whole country is celebrating its birthday/freedom day today. I hope if you are joining in the festivities that you remain safe and have a fun time. I am looking forward to the fireworks myself. Here is the climax of the story. I will do one more chapter after this to show the hosts going home and stuff, but this will be the big chapter… well for reasons that you will see when you read about it. For those that think I pick on Tamaki a lot, sorry but he is a lot of comic relief for me. LOL. I do have some plans for stories that won't pick on him so much though. So just bear with me. XD. Enjoy the new chapter and mtnikolle… let me know if this meets with your approval instead of killing him off. LOL.**

Chapter 4 – Fireworks and Explosions

"Daughter," Tamaki knocked on Haruhi's door in hopes that he could be the one to wake her up and spend some quality time with her the morning of the big celebration, "Haruhi, it's daddy. Time to wakey wakey." He was not getting a response, but he was undeterred, "Haruhi, it is time to wake up and get ready to celebrate the commoner's holiday. You should be the most excited since it is a holiday for your fellow people."

Coming around the corner because they hoped to bother their toy first thing in the morning, Hikaru and Kaoru caught Tamaki trying to peek through her key hole, "You know boss that only works in movies."

Tamaki could feel their smirks and hear the laughter in their voices and knew they were laughing at him, but then again, there was more times than not that they were laughing at him or teasing him for something. This is just the latest in a string of events. "Your sister isn't answering her door and I have been knocking trying to wake her up for a few minutes. What if she was kidnapped? What if she is sick or injured or worse? We have to get in that room!" He started to bang on the door with both fists yelling for his daughter to let him in so that he could help her, or to call out for him so that he knew she was alright.

"Hey Tono, have you tried opening her door?" Kaoru inquired.

Tilting his head to the side, Tamaki asked with the innocence of a child, "Her door?"

Hikaru stepped forward, "Yah her door." Grabbing the door knob and turning, the door swung open with ease only to reveal an empty room.

"Well it looks like she is already up," the twins said together.

Tamaki's jaw dropped open and he looked like he had just been told Antoinette was missing. Running around the room, he started looking in every crevice for her and calling her name, but Haruhi was nowhere to be found. Then he stopped suddenly and started to turn red, "Mori-senpai kidnapped her!"

"You know boss, I think it is about time you let it go," Hikaru suggested. It wasn't the easiest for him to see the girl of his dreams with someone else, but he wasn't going to try to come between them and break them up like his blonde friend was trying to do.

Kaoru nodded and tried to help convince the club president to drop his quest for Haruhi, "Yah boss. She is happy with Mori-senpai and he treats her really well. She smiles and laughs more since she has started to date him."

Completely ignoring the words of the twins, Tamaki started pacing within the confines of Haruhi's bedroom talking to himself, "He must have come in the middle of the night and taken her, or maybe someone else took her away." On and on it went and as the ideas coming from his mouth got crazier, the twins shook their heads and sighed knowing that it might take brute force to make Tamaki see reason.

"What are you three doing in here?" Haruhi bellowed with three red tick marks appearing around her head, one for each intruder. She was pissed and those around her paying attention could see it.

Unfortunately for a certain blonde, he didn't see the irritation and the anger, "HARUHI! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms swinging her around, "Daddy was so worried about you when he found you missing this morning."

"Tamaki, put her down," Mori ordered from the doorway. He was going to give his friend a chance to act of his own freewill before action was taken.

Stopping, Tamaki looked up and threw Haruhi behind him, "Never fear Haruhi! I will keep the heathen away from you!"

Everyone face palmed. Haruhi pushed Tamaki out of the way, "I have no clue what you are talking about senpai. He isn't a heathen and I wasn't missing. Mitsukuni, Takashi, and I went down to the beach to work out and meditate. They have been showing me some self-defense the past month and we were practicing this morning. NOW DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN HERE AND INVADING MY SPACE?"

The twins huddled together clutching each other before pointing accusing fingers at their leader, "HE DID IT!"

"OUT! All of you get the hell out of my room!" Haruhi yelled at everyone and pointed her finger towards the door.

"Surely you don't mean me. Daddy was just trying to make sure you were ok," Tamaki pouted and tried to appeal to her love for him, but that didn't work.

"Especially you. Get out of my room senpai," she spoke with a deadly calm, but a dark aura was starting to encircle her entire being. The third demon was coming out, "If you do not get out of my room right now Tamaki-senpai, you will regret it."

Squealing, the Host Club king ran out of the room and down the hall, not stopping until he was safe on the first floor and far, far away from Haruhi. "How am I supposed to win her over if she won't let me close to her?" He asked himself.

"You aren't Tama-Chan. Give up, she made her choice and it wasn't you. If you don't leave her alone, you will pay," Hunny glared at him, "I would hate to see you get hurt Tamaki. Watch yourself."

Tamaki watched as the usually cute loli shota of the host club ran away giggling like he hadn't just threatened one of his friends. The president was scared, but determined. He reminded himself that he planned this vacation, ok really Kyoya did, but it was his idea and they were celebrating the commoner's holiday, the American Independence Day, and he would make sure that Haruhi had fun and would see him in a whole new light. It would be Independence Day for him too. Freedom to express his emotions and love, Haruhi would free herself from Mori, and both of them would be free to be together. The American commoners may be celebrating their freedom from the monarchy, but he would be celebrating his bid to be with Haruhi!

At breakfast, he told everyone that they would be going down to the beach to start the celebration. There they would play in the water, build sandcastles, and have fun. They would eat BBQ for lunch and again for dinner because that is the way they did it in America. Finally at night, they would light a bonfire and play with fireworks along with watch the fireworks display that he had planned. In his mind he could see Haruhi pulling further and further away from Mori and closer to him, and tonight at the bonfire, she would be sitting next to him and allow him to wrap her in his arms. It was perfect!

Kyoya did not join them until they were about to head down to the beach. Tamaki had been tempted to wake him up earlier, but he was too afraid of the Shadow King and has had too many close encounters with inanimate objects being hurled at him. Life was too precious to try and wake the vice president before he was ready to get up and Tamaki was going to let him sleep as long as he wanted to.

When they were on the beach, Tamaki decided he would show his artistic abilities and challenge Mori and Hunny to a sandcastle building contest. The twins decided they wanted in on it too. With Hunny and Mori working together, and the twins working on theirs together, Tamaki tried to convince Haruhi that it was only fair that she work with him.

Glaring at her blonde senpai, Haruhi questioned him bluntly, "Why should I when you break into my bedroom, and try to harass me?"

"ACK!" The world was momentarily deprived of oxygen as Tamaki sucked in his breath sharply and loudly. It took all of his willpower not to find some new place on the beach to grow a mushroom garden. Instead he toughed it out and worked on his castle alone to prove to her he was worthy.

Kyoya judged the efforts and deemed Hunny and Mori the winners of the sandcastle building, but Tamaki was not dissuaded. He would still impress her and show his Haruhi he was a man and could win her his pride, he walked up to where Haruhi was standing with Mori and Hunny and said, "Congratulations Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai. Of course and the twins had the advantage with two people, but your end result was excellent."

"Thank you Tama-Chan," Hunny smiled but wondered if he needed to slap the king for the backhanded compliment.

Beaming at Haruhi and adopting his most shining host club persona, Tamaki probed, "Isn't this the best holiday Haruhi? You commoners know how to celebrate all over the world. I am quite impressed."

"One more time Tamaki-senpai, this is not a commoner's holiday. This is a national holiday for people in the USA," Haruhi deadpanned.

Tamaki brushed her off, "Oh Haruhi. You are so ignorant of other countries sometimes, but don't worry, I will make sure you learn everything about commoners all over the world. It isn't your fault you know nothing of the world. I am doing all of this for you!"

"Whatever. I guess thanks," Haruhi grumbled knowing she was not going to reach him because he was up in the stratosphere and wasn't coming back down to earth any time soon.

"You are so adorable and cute!" The half Frenchman screamed and pulled her into his arms swinging her around, but he soon found his arms bereft of a female host. Looking up, he glared momentarily before smiling charmingly, "We were just having fun Mori-senpai. No need to be jealous."

"I wasn't, you were squeezing her too hard and she doesn't like it," Mori declared plainly before guiding Haruhi and Hunny towards the water and away from the exuberant king.

As the day wore on, Mori had to stop himself several times from throwing Tamaki to the sharks. He would either try to hug Haruhi too tightly, feed her food she didn't want, immediately sit down in his place if he got up for something, or push him to the side. At lunch he even attempted to make Haruhi's plate for her and told her a real gentleman would see to every need of his lady; and the whole time he was trying to give Mori a very pointed look. Haruhi did not accept the plate. An hour ago, Tamaki had challenged Mori to a duel, but instead of participating in the blonde's childish attempts of getting rid of the older man… Mori just shook his head and walked off with his cousin and Haruhi at his side. It was starting to get ridiculous and the wild host didn't know how much longer he could control himself around his supposed friend.

"Mommy, I am doing everything I need to and Haruhi still isn't looking at me. I think she is mad at me," Tamaki whined to Kyoya.

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya scoffed, "And you are having a problem with why? She is with Mori-senpai and you are doing everything you can to act like an ass. You will not win and if you push her to choose, it will be him. You will be left standing in the dust alone. Back off Tamaki. She is happy and she doesn't need you trying to interfere with her relationship. You are doing nothing but hurting yourself."

This was not something Tamaki could accept even if Kyoya's thoughts mirrored those of the twins and Hunny from earlier. He would win the girl because he was the prince and the prince always gets the princess. It would just take a different plan of action.

Everyone decided to go in a change clothes to get into something a little warmer as it was nearing sunset. Soon the bonfire would be raging and it would be time for dinner and fireworks. As Mori dropped Haruhi off at her room, he told her that he was going to make a phone call and would meet her on the beach so that they could take a stroll together before joining the others. A sunset stroll sounded perfect to her and she nodded.

Ten minutes later Haruhi was waiting on the beach for her boyfriend to arrive looking out into the ocean and admiring the view. A few minutes later she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and neck from behind and she knew for a fact it was not Mori, "Let go of me Tamaki-senpai. I am waiting on Takashi to go for a walk."

"A real prince would never leave his princess waiting. You deserve more than he can give you; I can give you the world if you give me a chance," Tamaki breathed into her ear.

"Let me go now! I am with Takashi and I don't want to be with you. I don't care about you like that and never will!"

Mori had come out of the house just as Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi and he saw red. When he approached and heard what Tamaki said, he could no longer control his temper and he had zero patience for the idiot king. Grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him off of Haruhi, Mori snarled, "She told you to let go. A real man would never force himself on a princess like you are. She was waiting for me!" Mori threw him to the ground.

Rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head, Tamaki was shocked that Mori had used force on him and he was sure there would be bruises on his neck in the morning. He also noticed that the stoic host was advancing on him and he knew he had to do something to defend himself. Regaining his feet, he threw a punch at Mori's face and made contact with his jaw, but it looked like it didn't even affect him. The taller man barely flinched, but Tamaki very much felt it when Mori blocked his next punch and hit him in the stomach with an elbow.

Once Mori hit Tamaki in the stomach, he spun around and flipped the blonde to the ground while keeping his arm in tightly in his own grasp and twisting. The younger man screamed and Mori released him. He wasn't using his full strength on Tamaki and yet he knew there was a high chance the arm was broken. Tamaki didn't stop though because he tried to charge him. Mori grabbed him in a head lock and squeezed before throwing him to the ground, "I suggest you stay down."

"But I love her and am willing to fight for her!" Tamaki struggled to get up. He felt battered and beaten.

"Tamaki you lost," Kyoya declared and stepped forward, "If you really loved her, you would listen to her and what she wants. It isn't you."

"She loves me, doesn't she?" The president asked bewildered.

Haruhi stood next to Mori and had her arms wrapped around his waist, "No, I love Takashi. I don't care about you like that and have said so time and time again. And right now, I don't really like you as a friend either."

Watching Tamaki, Mori knew that something was about to happen, so he moved Haruhi behind him. He did not want her to be caught in the crossfire, but nothing came.

Tamaki fell back to the ground cradling his arm to his chest tears falling down his face. "Ok," he whispered.

"Come on, I have already called a doc and he should be here soon to look at your arm," Kyoya sighed helping his friend to his feet. Turning back to the others gathered, "Hunny-senpai start the bonfire. Hikaru and Kaoru have the hand held fireworks for after it gets dark. We will be down as soon as the doctor is done with this moron."

As the two second years made their way inside, the twins and Hunny walked down to where the bonfire was supposed to be leaving the couple alone. Mori turned around to look at Haruhi and was about to apologize for hurting Tamaki when she said, "If you are going to say you're sorry, don't be. He deserved it and I know he threw the first punch and wouldn't listen to me. The way I see it you were defending my honor and literally knocking some sense into him. He wasn't listening to words, so maybe he needed his ass kicked." She walked up to him and put her hand on his face cupping the cheek Tamaki it, "I don't feel bad and you shouldn't either. Does it hurt?"

"Not really," he grinned as he grabbed her hand and held it to his face before turning and kissing the palm of it, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding, for loving me, and for being in my life."

Haruhi didn't think she could smile any bigger than at that moment, "You're welcome. Well I guess it really is an Independence Day. We are free of Tamaki trying to reign over us, inserting his assumed authority, and attempting to break us up."

Both of the teens laughed as Mori bent down to give his girlfriend a kiss. When he stopped, his voice was a little breathless, "I think I owe you a sunset walk."

"You do," she chuckled and laced her fingers with his as they started on their walk before they had to join the others.

After walking a ways, the couple made their way to the bonfire they could see in the distance; and when they approached the fire, they were tempted to turn around. The three teens around the fire were talking about how awesome Mori was fighting Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru saw Mori and Haruhi first and rushed over to them, "Mori-senpai, that was awesome!"

"It needed to be done Takashi," Hunny ran over and giggled. He was proud of his cousin and had a feeling that was the only way to handle the excited Tamaki; there was just no other way to handle him and Hunny was surprised Mori was able to last as long as he did.

Patting his cousin on the head, Mori stated, "I know Mitsukuni."

It took another hour before Tamaki and Kyoya joined the others on the beach. Tamaki had tried to get out of it, but Kyoya reminded him that this whole vacation/holiday was his idea and as such, he would celebrate it with the rest of them. Tamaki finally agreed and followed his best friend down to the bonfire arm in a splint and sling. He would go for x-rays tomorrow in town.

Seeing Mori and Haruhi sitting next to each other and laughing, Tamaki could see the joy in her eyes and the delight on her face. Why couldn't he see it before? It was because he was blind and jealous he admitted to himself. He walked up to the couple and cleared his throat. He saw them both immediately tense up and wished he hadn't tried to hurt them; they were his friends, "I just wanted to say I was sorry for everything."

The couple looked at each other before looking back at the blonde apologizing to them. Haruhi nodded and said, "Thanks, but you are going to have to prove yourself to me. I don't trust you and I cannot condone what you did to Takashi or to our relationship."

Mori knew what it meant to love Haruhi and could understand why Tamaki was so overzealous, but the younger man had taken it too far and hurt the female host. That was not acceptable, "You hurt Haruhi and you tried to force her to do what you wanted. That is not right. I understand what it means to love her, but you were wrong. It will take more than sorry to fix this."

"I understand," Tamaki looked dejected and walked over to the opposite side of the fire to join in the celebration even if he didn't feel like participating. He was still the Host Club president and this was still his idea.

After dinner was eaten, everyone had fun with the fireworks and the professional display that Tamaki had arranged was spectacular. The tension was forgotten as everyone enjoyed themselves and had fun playing with sparklers and roman candles. The twins got a couple of people with the blackcats and laughed hysterically when Tamaki jumped up afraid that someone was trying to shoot him before attempting to chase Hikaru and Kaoru down the beach only to fall over and clutch his side and arm. After that he decided it was best to stay away from the devious doppelgangers. Overall, it was a fun night even if there was more than one type of explosion.


	5. Going Home

**A/N: Yes, Mori would feel guilty because Tamaki is still a friend; however, he did deserve what he got in the end and I am ecstatic that all of you liked that part of it. Yes, Mori finally got his point across and Tamaki has learned that he needs to back off. LOL. I was reading all of the reviews and smiling because all of you were cheering Mori on as he "fought" Tamaki. I am also happy that I can still surprise my regular readers. XD. Opinr… I think you might be right. Everyone, enjoy the last chapter of this holiday fanfic and I actually have two new stories that should be posted by the end of the week. One will be Nekozawa/Haruhi and one will be Kyoya/Haruhi. Satoshi/Haruhi will also be coming soon. I know you love Mori, so don't worry, I have more stories planned for that pairing too! **

Chapter 5 – Going Home

The holiday was over and that meant that it was time for the vacation to come to a close. It was definitely one trip that was full of memories and no one would really forget any time soon. Between celebrating the holiday and the many types of explosions the hosts witnessed that day, it would live on in infamy in their minds.

On both Friday and Saturday the Host Club king apologized once again to both Haruhi and Mori, and he kept getting the same answer. It wasn't just about the apology, they knew he was sorry, but it was the fact that he did what he did knowing that it would hurt one or both of his friends. He just didn't care until the damage was done. It was going to take more than "I'm sorry" to fix what he did and make amends, it would take time and effort, and he would need to prove that he had truly changed; and that would take more than one weekend to accomplish.

As he got up and met Hunny and Haruhi in the hall to go down to the beach and work out Friday morning, Mori wondered if he shouldn't take Haruhi away for the day. They were on vacation and he hadn't really spent much time with Haruhi alone. It was true that they had gone for walks on the beach without interference, but one of the other hosts was usually close by. They weren't truly alone. "Haruhi," Mori spoke her name as a whisper on the wind as they were walking down to the sand.

"Yes Takashi?" Haruhi looked up at her boyfriend wondering what was going on in that head of his.

"Do you want to go somewhere today, just us?"

Smiling, Haruhi nodded, "Yah, I would like that."

"Where are you two going?" Hunny grinned. He was wondering when his cousin was finally going to make a break for it at least for a short period of time. The couple needed their own time and after last night, today was probably the best day for it.

"Takashi?" Haruhi asked. She wasn't sure what his plan was, but an escape from the asylum sounded nice.

"I am not sure yet, but we will figure something out," he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

Giggling, Hunny declared, "Don't worry about the others, I will take care of them. You guys just go out and have fun today. 'Kay?"

Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle, "Ok Mitsukuni."

"Thank you," Mori said as he ruffled his cousin's head.

After their workout, the trio went inside so that they could all shower and get ready for the day. Mori and Haruhi would leave right after breakfast for their little excursion which would give Mori enough time to arrange for a car. He didn't want to wake up Kyoya and bother him, so he would make his own arrangements.

When Haruhi was leaving her room, Mori was waiting for her and she smiled up at him before pulling him down for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered and kissed her back before they made their way down to the dining room where they found Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hunny already there and seated. Tamaki had one side of his face bruised and his arm still in his sling. When Mori escorted Haruhi to her chair, that was when Tamaki tried to apologize again, but he got the same answer he got the night before from both of them.

Clearing his throat, Kaoru asked, "So what are we doing today? I know boss has to go to the doctor, but what about the rest of us?"

"Yah, Haruhi you want to go down to the beach and play some games with us?" Hikaru inquired.

"No," Haruhi said plainly.

"Haru-Chan and Takashi are having date day. Right?" Hunny beamed excited for his friends.

Mori nodded and answered his best friend, "We are."

"So we can't come?" The twins asked together.

"Of course not!" Haruhi glared at them. If they were trying to push her buttons, she had a short fuse after what the blonde idiot did the night before.

Holding up their hands in surrender, Hikaru and Kaoru stammered, "We were just kidding."

"Not funny," Haruhi grumbled. She noticed that Tamaki didn't say anything, and in her book that was a good start for him.

After breakfast, Mori and Haruhi left the house and started on their date. The twins tried to follow them out the front door, but Hunny was there to intercept them with a wide smile on his face, "Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, do you want what happened to Tama-Chan to happen to you?"

"Uh no," Hikaru gulped.

"We weren't going to do anything, just follow them and observe," Kaoru added, but was extremely nervous admitting that to his short senpai.

Taking a step forward, Hunny the smile now gone, "I wouldn't if I were you. In fact I suggest that the two of you and I spend the day at the beach having fun. What do you think?"

The twins looked at each other and then at Hunny, "That sounds like a good idea!"

So as the twins and Hunny made their way down to the beach, Tamaki was left in the house to wait on his best friend to accompany him to the doctor. He knew it was his own fault that he was in this mess; he had crossed a line he never should have even approached and pushed one of his friends to the point that he was now nursing a few bruised ribs, a bruised face, broken arm, and a bruised ego. He knew he should have never done or said what he did, but he let his feelings and jealousy control him instead of doing what he knew was right. It would take time, but he firmly believed that he would be able to mend fences with his friends once again.

When Kyoya finally woke up and had a little breakfast and coffee, he took Tamaki to an orthopedic doctor to get his arm checked out and verify it was indeed broken. Once the arm was determined to actually be fractured, Tamaki declared he had a battle scar and needed a purple cast to match his sparkling violet eyes. The other hosts rolled their eyes when they heard about that later on.

It was not until the sun had set and dinner had been eaten that the two missing hosts finally returned. They came walking into the house holding hands and smiling. It had been a good day. They had taken a helicopter ride to look at some of the sights, shopped at some of the local stands in town for food and souvenirs, danced together in the square where a man was playing the violin, and ate dinner at a sushi restaurant that Mori had heard was good. It didn't matter what they had done, although they had a great time, it was the fact that they had been able to spend all day together without the others bothering them or being within throwing distance.

"Haru-Chan, Takashi! Did you two have fun today?" Hunny greeted them both with a hug and the others followed him to meet the returning couple

"We did Mitsukuni. Takashi and I got you something too," Haruhi giggled at Hunny's excited welcome.

"Really? What did you get me? Huh? Where is it? What is it?" Hunny was looking around for what it could possibly be.

Mori pulled a box out from behind his back and presented it to his cousin, "Here you go Mitsukuni."

Opening the box, Hunny found four cupcakes of various flavors. His voice filled with awe, he said, "Thank you Haru-Chan, Takashi." He was antsy to get to the dining room so that he could taste them.

"There is a double chocolate fudge, strawberry, lemon, and key lime," Haruhi explained. She wanted to laugh as she saw him inching towards the dining room and wondered if he realized what he was doing, "Why don't you go and try them?" She wasn't about to keep the sweets loving senior away from his treats.

"Thank you!" Hunny didn't wait around any longer and flew into the dining room leaving the six remaining hosts in the foyer laughing.

Kyoya smiled at the couple and could tell that there was a new level of comfort between them that had been ripped away by Tamaki the night before. He was glad that they had decided to get away from everyone and everything today, they needed it, "I am glad that you two enjoyed yourselves."

"Me too," Mori nodded and smiled down at Haruhi. Today had been special and he was able to make new memories with her.

"Have you two eaten dinner?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, we ate at a sushi restaurant in town," Haruhi answered.

"Let us guess, you got ootoro," the twins smirked.

Laughing, Haruhi tilted her head to the side, "Maybe."

"Kawaii! My daughter is…" Tamaki started to rush forward, but the looks upon Mori and Haruhi's faces stopped him, "I mean I am glad you had fun today, both of you."

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi answered politely with a scowl upon her face.

"Oh so get this, the boss told the doctor that he needed a purple cast," Hikaru started to laugh, so his brother finished the sentence for him.

Sniggering, Kaoru continued, "He needed a purple cast to make his sparkling eyes."

"What?" Haruhi looked Tamaki's arm and then rolled her eyes, "Well it is nice to know that he is as full of it as ever."

That statement was an arrow to the heart for Tamaki, but he knew he deserved it. Running a hand through his hair, he gave everyone a small nervous smile, "I was just joking, but I thought it would look better than just a plain white cast."

Putting an arm around Haruhi's waist, Mori told her, "Let's go check on Mitsukuni. He might be done with all of the cupcakes by now."

"You night be right," Haruhi laughed and they walked through the crowd and into the dining room to witness Hunny pulling out the last cupcake from the box.

"These are super good you two! Thank you!" Hunny smiled before taking a bite of the chocolate cupcake.

The others joined them and they all started to talk and visit. Haruhi and Mori told them about their day and some of the things that they did. Tamaki joined in periodically, but he was trying to keep a low profile around them for the time being since it was more than apparent they were still mad at him.

On Saturday, everyone spent their time together on the beach having fun and enjoying each other's company. Tamaki tried to apologize again, but he was reminded that it would take time. He was trying though and wanted to fix things with his friends, hating the fact that people were mad at him and that he was the cause of the animosity.

Departure day was soon upon them and all of the hosts were ready to go home. Mori and Haruhi had talked the night before and had decided to give Tamaki an olive branch so to speak, but it would still take time before they completely trusted him. As they were about to pile into the limo to go to the airport, Haruhi told him, "Look Tamaki-senpai, I am not saying we like what you did or that we trust you, but we do forgive you and we still want to be friends. We can see that you are trying, but know that it will still take time."

Bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek, Tamaki also stuck out his hand to Mori, "Thank you both." He felt a weight lift off of his chest knowing that he was being giving another chance to make things right.

He and Kyoya were the last to get in the limo and his best friend pulled him to the side for a moment, "I just want to say this before we leave. If you ever try to come between them again or interfere in their relationship like you did before, they won't have to do anything because I will hire the assassins myself to take care of you; and trust me when I say no one will find the body." After that was said, a smile appeared on Kyoya's face, "Come alone Tamaki. We don't want to keep the plane waiting." The Shadow King got into the car as Tamaki just stood there and soon the door was closed and the car was pulling away from the house.

Tamaki was shocked by what Kyoya told him that he was frozen to the spot. He knew the Shadow King would carry through with his threats and that scared him. Snapping out of his trance, he looked up to see the car driving off and he was not in it. "HEY WAIT FOR ME! I AM NOT IN THE CAR YET! MOMMY!" He called after the car as he started to chase the limo on foot. It was just another trip to the beach for the Host Club.


End file.
